As communication terminals have advanced functions, communication terminals each having two or more wireless communication functions are proposed.
A first wireless communication function included in such a communication terminal is a function to be wirelessly coupled to a base station and perform wireless communication using a wireless communication method such as, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Third Generation (3G). Note that the base station is coupled to a large-scale network.
Furthermore, a second wireless communication function included in such a communication terminal is a wireless communication function such as, for example, wireless local area network (LAN) communication. Such a communication terminal is coupled to another terminal using the second wireless communication function.
In addition, such a communication terminal has a so-called tethering function to relay communication between the other terminal connected using the second wireless communication function and the base station connected using the first wireless communication function. Using the communication based on the tethering (hereinafter, arbitrarily expressed as tethering communication), the other terminal communicates with the large-scale network through the communication terminal and the base station.
These technologies of the related art are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-219740 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-171592.